Power tool battery packs are commonly used to power cordless power tools. Power tool battery packs are generally portable, include significant power and are owned by many professionals, tradesman and consumers who own other devices. Accordingly, it may also be desirable to provide for charging of the other/external devices by the power tool battery and it may be desirable to control the charging of an external device by a power tool battery.